write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Chambo the Hero
“Wanna play rough ehh?” ((W.I.P)) “Gotcha now ya rascal!” Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Possible Opponents * Cool Spot * Ristar * Starfy * Rayman * Sonic The Hedgehog * Lucas * Wario * Mega Kirby Backstory On a small planet a baby was born his parents first named him Chabno but they changed it to Chambo. When he was only 3 his planet was invaded by aliens who placed a virus into the ground that would explode the planet. His parents put him in a star ship and launched him into space. He woke up who knows how long later and was in the star System. He then saw a little tablet that told him who he was from his parents. He decided he would protect the star system from evil and find those darn aliens. Info Age: ??? Personality: Kind But very cocky Occupation: Star protecter Friends: Anyone who is a hero Foes: People who attack him personally or physically Powers and Abilities Star Star: He throws a ninja Star that’s shaped like a star that moves at light speeds and cause massive explosions, He has an unlimited amount of these. Bubble Gum Blow: He blows a huge bubblegum ball that pops causing a huge gust of wind that launches he foes away. Sucker Puncher Glove: His fist glows red and he does a quick charge punch that hits hard and lights his foes on fire. Berry Beams: He fires a huge beam of plasma energy out of his palms that bounce off on impact they do some damage but move very quickly Super Smack: He grows his hand to the size of a car and he smacks his foe into the air. Spinning top: He spins super fast and slices his foes and causes a huge tornado that sucks anyone near up. Power Racket: He quickly leaps at his foe and takes out a tennis racket and begins hitting his foes Pickle Salt: He summons a white magic energy powder and claps near it and makes it explode blinding his foes and doing small flinching damage. Tree Stab: He takes out a small black stick and spams stab until he finished with one strong poke. Putty Sludge: He throws a huge clog of yellow putty that sticks to his foes slow them down, and if touched to a surface that isn’t their clothes then they get stuck. Lucky Coin: He flips a coin that if lands on head delivers a electrical shock to everyone nearby. Star Saber: This blade lets him tell the future and he can use quick sliced with this to get a upper hand Feats * Traveled through hundreds of galaxies in seconds * Punched a star planet so hard it exploded instantly. * Survived a star explosion. * Casually travels through star systems in seconds * Survived moving at the speed of light * Destroyed a robot jester Fautls * Has 40 HP * Is weak without his moves * Not the smartest Category:OCs Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes Category:Hero Protagonist